charmedsecretsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chizuru Halliwell
Chizuru is a twenty-three year old elementary school teacher and the only Demon-Witch hybrid in existence, she is also a Charmed One and the elder sister of Kagome. History Early Life "I do not even REMEMBER my mother or father, my father who abandoned me and my mother who was killed because of my heritage, people always end up leaving me! I don't...I don't want you to do the same Hijikata-san..." '-Chizuru talking to Hijikata about her fear of abandonment.' Chizuru was born on June 3rd, 1990 to Peyton Halliwell and Aki Yukimura, she was nicknamed "Hope" by Peyton because Peyton had lost her hope when she was born due to her having ran away from her family with Aki and was mature at a young age, often being calm and collected; her mother was killed when she was nine years old defending her and Kagome from a demon after which her memories and powers were bound and she was sent to the Edo period of Japan to live with her father's ancestors. Bio Appearance Chizuru has medium brown hair that reaches her back and warm caramel eyes, she has a slim waist and slender bust; she tends to wear her hair down with hats or has it up in a ponytail or bun. Personality Chizuru tends to be on the serious side, but she is also generally cheerful and very friendly; she is very intellectual and is rarely sarcastic; she is more calm and collected than Kagome and often keeps her temper in chek, she is also very easily embarrased, especially when she is teased about her and Hijikata or Hijikata is near her; she is generally very stubborn and strong-willed, never allowing others to sacrifice themselves for her, this stems from the faint memory of her mother dying for her and is extremely loyal to the people she loves and will do anything to protect them. Personal/Professional Life Chizuru is an elementary school teacher at St. Anne Academy, she earned her Bachelor of Education when she was twenty-one and is loved by her students, though she often has to leave due to demons or someother reason; she rarely dates with she attributes to her long hours and hectic life despite Phoebe and Paige insisting it's because of her lingering feelings for Hijikata. Wiccan Life She is very dedicated to her duty, and as the only witch-demon hybrid and a Charmed One as well she is extremely powerful and is targeted by many demons seeking her power; she, like Piper and Paige, is a master at making potions and has invented quite a few recipes. Relationships Prue Chizuru and Prue are very close with Prue being very protective of her and will not hesitate to harm anyone who intends her harm; she also can easily see Chizuru's emotions for Hijikata and though she doesn't approve of him at first, she learns to accept him through Chizuru's pleading. Piper Piper is like a mother figure to Chizuru and looks after her well-being, as well as acts as her teacher in potion making; she does not hide her disapproval of Hijikata at first but soon learns to accept him due to his easily seen affection for her cousin and his kindness with her sons. Phoebe Phoebe constantly teases Chizuru about her and Hijikata and is the only one besides Kagome and Paige who supported her relationship with him fully from the beginning, she offers love advice to her and is able to see through her feelings for Hijikata due to her empathy; she also is one to give advice to Chizuru regarding her demonic side, having once fallen for a half-demon herself. Paige Out of all of her cousins, Paige and Chizuru are the closest, due to their many similiarites as Chizuru and Paige are both hybrids and both feel regret over the fact their birth had to be kept secret, though Chizuru blames herself a lot more than Paige did and believes that her mother regrets her birth, something she kept secret from even Kagome, Chizuru and Paige also both have a desire to help others; Paige acts as Chizuru's guide and often the one she goes to for help and fully supports her relationship with Hijikata and often attempts to set them up. Kagome Kagome is Chizuru's baby sister and the two are close, Kagome, besides Phoebe and Paige, is the only one of the Halliwells who fully supported Chizuru and Hijikata's relationship; she often attempts to set them up, stating firmly that "he is her soulmate and they are meant to be" due to her empath powers. Hijikata Chizuru and Hijikata's relationship is a complicated one as Chizuru is very guilty over having left without even saying so much of a goodbye; when they are summoned from the past, Chizuru is determined to send them back and away from the danger of her new life, but soon learns to accept them being there and allows them to become involved, resulting in her and Hijikata growing closer; she knows of her feelings for him but hides them out of fear her life and identity will get him killed. Gallery . Yukimura.Chizuru.full.156607.jpg|Chizuru talking with Hijikata Yukimura.Chizuru.full.156593.jpg|Chizuru after nearly being killed by Serizawa Yukimura.Chizuru.full.156563.jpg|Chizuru arguing with Hijikata Notes *Chizuru and Kagome have lived in Japan's past eras, Kagome the Feudal Era and Chizuru the Edo Period. *Chizuru and Kagome both had experience with demons before they found out about their magical heritage. Category:Characters Category:Female